pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:TheHunger
Welcome to the wiki! I heard ure hungry, go ask Godly for a cookie as soon as he gets back from his vacation. 19px*Jebus* Is 17:00, 28 July 2008 (EDT) :hmmmm who said I has cookies? But yeah welcome and I hope you don't mind that I killed you in Nightfall. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 18:25, 12 August 2008 (EDT) Hey, thanks for welcoming me Jebus, in your own "special" way. And don't apologize for killing me in NF God, I killed myself plenty of times already.--TheHunger 18:52, 12 August 2008 (EDT) After voting, if your vote is the fifth one on the build, you can move it to the proper category. Your vote on D/W Desperate Drunk was the 5th one, and its overall rating is <2.5, so it would be a trash build. Edit the build page, and replace with . I've gone ahead and did it for you on that build, but in the future, try and keep an eye out for it. [[User:Kamer|'Kamer']] (''Talk''| ) 17:48, 27 September 2008 (EDT) :Ups, I forgot to replace the tag. Sorry, my bad.--TheHunger 17:51, 27 September 2008 (EDT) # (Move log); 23:47 . . TheHunger (Talk | contribs) (E/Any Warrior Shutdown moved to E/any Warrior Shutdown: Name) # (Move log); 23:47 . . Caboose (Talk | contribs) (E/Any Warrior Shutdown moved to Build:E/any Warrior Shutdown: appropriate namespace.) lol. i got there first. (LVPoW) 19:48, 29 September 2008 (EDT) :/clap. I guess I'm not the only one who trolls RC for builds that don't follow PvX:Name.--TheHunger 19:49, 29 September 2008 (EDT) What are you doing on my build you moved it and deleted my comment !?! WHY!!! --Rikuno 19:50, 1 October 2008 (EDT) :cuz you moved it to the wrong thing. It's Build:Mo/E Air of Protection, not Mo/Ele. Steve (LVPoW) 19:51, 1 October 2008 (EDT) ::Rikuno, look at Recent Changes to help you understand what happened.--TheHunger 19:52, 1 October 2008 (EDT) I see so sry for yellin. checked history not recent changes said you moved it and somehow my atts and talk got deleted. so sry --Rikuno 19:55, 1 October 2008 (EDT) Hey, thanks for the welcome! Number one on the list =D Red Shadow 21:10, 13 October 2008 (EDT) :No problem, and I hope that list will continue to increase. =)--TheHunger 21:13, 13 October 2008 (EDT) Sig Test --[[user:TheHunger|TheHungertalkMy contributions]] 15:38, 24 October 2008 (EDT) And this is the code I was using TheHungertalk How to fix? :Have you ticked the raw signatures box in your preferences? Lord of all tyria 15:45, 24 October 2008 (EDT) ::I tried but I got this message. Invalid raw signature; check HTML tags.--TheHunger TheHunger talk Appears in preview :S Lord of all tyria 15:52, 24 October 2008 (EDT) :So that's this code: TheHunger talk Lord of all tyria 15:53, 24 October 2008 (EDT) --[[user:TheHunger|TheHunger talk My contributions]] 16:12, 24 October 2008 (EDT) With this code: TheHunger talk Ugh, it still doesn't work.--TheHunger TheHunger talk That should work. --Frosty 16:15, 24 October 2008 (EDT) :Having changed my preferences to use the intended signature, copy the code this shows then tick raw signatures. Oh noes, I am pretending to be someone else! TheHunger talk 16:21, 24 October 2008 (EDT) ::--TheHunger talk 16:31, 24 October 2008 (EDT) Nice, although I'm wondering why the whole signature doesn't show up in the same color when the two font tags are at opposite ends? And why doesn't the talk page link work?--TheHunger talk 16:31, 24 October 2008 (EDT) :::Bump, my fail wiki skillset needs some help.--TheHunger talk 20:02, 24 October 2008 (EDT) ::::Eh, finished product for now. Next time will hopefully be better.--[[User:TheHunger|'TheHunger']] ''talk'' 20:24, 24 October 2008 (EDT) Swords of Justice Can anybody explain to me what happened with this wiki-drama involving Swords of Justice? Anyway, I was looking at their Forums, and it looks like the generic PvE scrubby Alliance.--[[User:TheHunger|'TheHunger']] ''talk'' 15:47, 20 November 2008 (EST) :Ok. This guild had a "guild page" Guild:Sword of Justice. Tycn moved it to User:Sword of Justice because we don't have guildspace, reasonable. The guy who regulated the guild's userspace was called Martin the Cube. Then, someone registers under the name "Sword of Justice," and claims his user page, which was being used by the guild. It's an uber common name, so yeah. But anyway, the user sword of justice starts vandalizing the User:Sword of Justice page, and there is a bit of a revert war. the user (sword of justice) starts getting very non-NPA, and so there is a discussion regarding who's in the right. Admins decide that since it's called User:Sword of Justice, the user, sword of justice, should get the page, admin moves the previous pages from the guild to User:Martin the Cube/Sword of Justice. More NPA, blah blah, Martin the Cube moves his guild's stuff to User:Sword Of Justice (note capital O), without consulting anyone. the user sword of justice starts to vandalize some stuff, and gets perma'd. Marcus the Cube gets a short ban for not consulting anyone on the move of his guild's stuff. got it? - McTai ' ::It is slightly unfair on his part seeing as Sword of Justice was obviously doign this to annoy him, however looking on the forum topic they all seem a bit thick thinking it is PvX in the wrong.-- Liger414 talk 16:01, 20 November 2008 (EST) :::Yeah, the forum is kinda lulz. we have to keep up our policies, and our policies say that the userpage belonged to User:Sword of Justice, not the guild, even if the guild used it first. - 'McTai ' ::::The sad thing is they seem quite intelligent but they don't understand why this all came about, it's not PvX's fault.-- Liger414 talk 16:03, 20 November 2008 (EST) :::::That explains everything. Thank you.--[[User:TheHunger|'TheHunger]] ''talk'' 16:05, 20 November 2008 (EST) Everlasting Echo Nuker Hi, I saw you posted an abandoned tag on the build that I submitted Build:E/Me Everlasting Echo Nuker. I'm not upset, I totally understand the rule, but seeing as I can't exactly test it and rate it myself, how do I prevent this build from being deleted in a week just because nobody's looking at it? Any suggestions would be highly appreciated, this is the first build I've ever submitted and don't really know how all this works. Thanks (Satanael 23:55, 29 November 2008 (EST)) :I see you must've gotten feedback elsewhere because you sent it to testing, which is the right thing to do. All you need to do now is let the vetting process do its job.--[[User:TheHunger|'TheHunger']] ''talk'' 17:07, 30 November 2008 (EST) meh I suppose [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 08:55, 6 December 2008 (EST)